


【SD花流．旅途中系列之十五】偷吃（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [15]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之十五】偷吃（文：十甫）

“你们看见了吗？老板娘最近春风满面，莫不是谈恋爱了？”

“是呀是呀，她最近都不太骂我了，前天还对我笑，心情好得不得了……我也怀疑她在谈恋爱了。”

“哼！你们现在才发现呀！迟钝！”

“难道你早就知道了？”

“是呀，别藏私，快说。那男人是谁？”

“嗯……”

“……”

“…”

流川放下饭碗，一言不发地站起来。才走了两步，又回头拿起自己搁在桌上的空碗与筷子，然后走到厨房的洗碗槽去洗碗。

虽然想等樱木进来用过饭才一起洗的，可是，他真的受不了桌子上那班长舌妇。总爱在饭桌上东家长西家短，听得他好不厌烦。

而最让他感到厌烦的是，樱木又被那个戴墨镜的女客缠住了。

真搞不懂那女人，一星期总会出他妈的两三次。每一次来都只点可以重新补充的咖啡，然后就坐上两三个小时，而且每一次都只等樱木经过她身边时才提出加咖啡要求。

有一次，还打翻了咖啡，趁机在樱木的腿上乱摸……

啪！

接着就听到“哗啦哗啦”的水声。还没回过神来，就听到胖厨子在破口大骂，“妈的！流川！你又扭断了水喉了！快给我滚出去！滚！以后不准你进来！”立刻弯腰关了厨房的总水闸。

然后，一边将流川推出厨房一边扯开喉咙喊道，“樱木！樱木！快点滚进来！”

早有怕事者预料到胖厨子会找樱木善后了，一早就溜去把樱木找来。

“老胖子，你又干什么了啦！本天才很忙哩！”樱木人未到，声先传到，大嗓门一点都不输胖厨子。

“臭小子！快来给我搞定这水喉，不然别怪我对你的流川不客气！”

流川翻了翻白眼，心想，「你何曾对我客气？」

眼见樱木从自己身边走过，很不服气地，一把抢过樱木手上的螺旋钳，“我来。”

胖厨子一见流川，立刻指着他骂道，“滚！谁让你进来了？”

流川狠瞪他一眼，将螺旋钳往被扭坏的水喉开关一扭，立刻拆除下来了，低头看了看，对樱木说道，“小胶圈、白胶带。”

樱木早就将东西准备好了，便递了给他。

流川先是将坏掉的小胶圈取出，再将旧的白胶带扯掉，然后才换上新的。

胖厨子看着流川不发一言地动作，修水喉的本事与速度一点都不输樱木呢，不禁点点头。

樱木见他脸色变得和缓，便一手搭上他的肩膀，“老胖子，他可是我徒弟哩！功夫不差吧？”

“哼！算他走运！若修不好，看我向不向老板娘投诉，将他轰出樱英？”

“喂！老胖子，你想在你心上人面前表现，也不是这种方法吧？我给你出个更好的主意吧！”

说也奇怪，听樱木如此说，严肃的胖厨子竟然脸红了，还嗫嚅道，“切～要你管……”

樱木笑笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，然后对流川说道，“狐狸，你有没给我留饭菜呀？”

流川瞄了他一眼，指了指厨房外的桌子，樱木便立刻转身走出厨房了。

但立即的，就听到樱木的惨叫，“哇！哪个混蛋偷吃我的菜！！呀～”

所有的目光立刻射向流川。

而流川则若无其事地从樱木面前走过，无视于他那杀人的目光。

樱木见流川看也不看自己，木无表情地走了出去，立刻转回头骂那群“证人”，“说！到底是谁！你们别冤枉狐狸！”

然而他却不知道，他那“受冤”的爱人，心里在不断地奇怪：我只是偷拿了一块炸鱼片而已，他怎么会发现的？

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
将近打烊时分，那个让流川感冒的墨镜女客又来了。

当奇怪着她怎么一天来两次时，更奇怪的事竟发生了──她除下墨镜。真是破天荒的第一次。

看着她那双涂上厚厚黑眼影的眼睛，真错以为是被人打肿了双眼。

见她扬手招唤樱木，流川抢在樱木之前走过去服务。

“唷～又来了一个帅哥。”那女人上下打量流川，“怎么我之前没见过你！……不过养眼是养眼，但没表情的木头，还是比不上樱木。”说完，又扬起了手欲招唤樱木。

流川脸上寒气渐盛，向右移一步，挡住其他人看到女客高扬的手，“要点什么？”

“我要樱木。”那女客笑了一下。

流川脸下一沉，抿了抿嘴，终于忍不住说道，“你别乱来！”

“唷～我怎么乱来呀？我只想樱木服务我，你管得着吗？”

“樱木是我的。”流川有点危险地警告道。

那女客先是张大了嘴，后来就大笑起来，“原来是你，哈哈！”

流川皱着眉头，可是却不晓得奈她如何是好。所幸这时间内餐馆已没有客人了，流川也就不阻止她，任由她发神经似地狂笑。

然而，他最不想发生的事，挡也挡不住。

樱木向他们这一桌子走过来。

“或雨小姐，你怎么啦？什么事笑得那么开心呀？”樱木笑着问道，忽视流川叫他“滚开”的眼色。

“哈哈！我猜，他就是你的爱人，对不对？你输了……”或雨立刻站了起来，手指向樱木勾了勾，“快点来兑现奖品！一个吻！”然后努起嘴向着樱木。

樱木神色尴尬地看着流川，见他脸上虽无甚表情，但眼中的熊熊烈火，似乎能将店里的一切烧成灰烬，也包括他樱木在内。

突然，流川挡在樱木身前，“我来。”说完就真的将嘴趋上去。

樱木大吃一惊，连忙从后抱着流川，将他与或雨拉开距离，“不行！”

“放开我！”

“不放！”

“放不放！”

“不放！”

“难道你想亲她？死白痴！”

“是你吧？你差点亲上去了！”樱木狠狠地道，“唷！我坏你好事了吗？”

“神经病！”

“谁神经？你才神经！人家要亲你就让亲吗？”

“妈的！难道我让她亲你吗？！”流川突然吼道。

樱木二话不说立刻亲上流川的嘴。

四周围一片宁静，大家如石化般看着这两个肆无忌惮的人。

“老天！你们在干什么！”

突然，一把尖锐的声音响起，立刻将樱木和流川拉回现场。

大家循声望去，竟是老板娘樱英花特儿。而与她在餐厅门口併肩而站的，是一个男人。只是，他的脸色不太好，有点发青，似乎在害怕。

“果然有什么样的老板娘，就有什么样的员工。”站在樱木他们身边的或雨突然发话。

只见她一手搀起手提袋，一手拿起墨镜，踏着猫步向老板娘走去。

她上下打量一下樱英花特儿，然后转过头对她身边的那个男人说道，“你好呀，小陈……”脸上带着媚笑，声音娇嗲。

“好好好……”那男人边说边低头，似乎在迴避着或雨的目光。而樱英花特儿则满脸狐疑地看着两个人。

“啪！”

倏地，或雨扬手刮了小陈一个耳光，脸上的媚态已换上凶狠神态，“你好大的胆子！竟敢背着我偷吃！”说完，又再刮了一巴掌。

正想刮第三巴时，手却被人握着。

见是樱英花特儿，或雨狠狠地说道，“笨蛋！他骗了你，你还想帮他？”

樱英花特儿笑了笑，“我最恨别人骗我的！”说完，手一扬，也给小陈送了一个耳光。

小陈抚着两边脸，神色慌恐地看着眼前两个女人以及站在她们身后的一众樱英餐馆员工。

樱英花特儿看着他，从牙逢迸出一个字，“滚！”

那男人眼看樱英花特儿就这么轻易放过他，连忙转身就冲出餐馆。

樱英花特儿转头看向或雨，“你也是，滚！不要再来骚扰我的员工！”

或雨看了她一眼，拨了拨头发，然后戴上墨镜，扭着腰走了出去。

突然，她又再推门进来，边走向樱木边打开钱包，然后拿出一张100美元钞票，塞进樱木的衬衣口袋，“给你的，多谢你的服务。”嘟起嘴虚亲了他一下，然后走了。

众人不禁哗然。

流川狠狠地瞪着樱木。

樱木连忙举起手说，“我什么都没做……呀！你干嘛抢我的100元？”

“偷吃费充公。”流川将那100元放进口袋，转身就走。

樱木暴跳如雷，立刻追了上去，“臭狐狸！什么偷吃费！你偷吃我的鱼我都还没跟你算账呢！”

“白痴！”

“呀！臭狐狸！”

厨房立刻转来“叽咛匡啷”的声音，众人对望一眼，叹了一口气，均想：都是偷吃惹的祸！


End file.
